Party Till You Drop Dead
Party Till You Drop Dead is the seventy-eighth case of Criminal Case and the third case of Belcoast. It takes place in Sapphire Shores, appearing as the third case of the district. Plot Knowing some unknown force has been causing people to go crazy at parties, the team decided to take a look at an upcoming neon party to see if it happens again. The player went along with Ella Barron, who had been wanting to work with the player ever since hearing about his work uncovering the corruption in her family. But upon arriving at the party, they found the body of Brent McKinney, dead on the floor. With no visible indication of death, they sent the body to Van, who said the victim had an 'interesting' death. According to him, the victim had a fatal seizure triggered by his epilepsy, but had defensive wounds on his hands meaning someone knowingly triggered it to kill him. Discovering this was murder, the team began by suspecting the victim's friend Reagan Walls, pizza chef Carina Payne, and party host Rudy Jackson. Eventually, Rolf came to the player saying he discovered how the killer triggered the seizure. Rolf informed the player about the victim's diluted pupils, meaning his seizure was triggered by a bright flashing light. However, the lights at the neon party wouldn't have been enough to trigger it as the brighter lights didn't come until later. Meaning the victim had to have visited a place with multiple flashing lights, then the killer dragged his body to the neon light party; and fortunately Rolf knew what that place was, a nearby arcade with laser tag, with reports of very bright lights. The team headed over there and suspected arcade worker Zaiden Hess and professional laser tag player Sadie Buckley. Eventually they discovered the victim used to date Carina but eventually dumped her after she got too clingy; and Rudy was forced to invite Brent as a favor to the later's father who got him his first job, but felt embarassed by him. Later on while recapping, the team got flashed by a bright red light. The light had actually came from Sadie, who was doing some training for her laser tag competition. She even bugged Brent about it, but he kept shrugging her off, however she was unaware of his condition being real. Later on, the team later discovered Reagan was mad at Brent for blowing her off constantly, even going so far as to make a voodoo doll of him in hopes of him catching some sort of disease. Zaiden also had difficulties with Brent as the later complained about the lighting, but Zaiden told him if he didn't like it to leave, which caused Brent to write an official complaint. Eventually the team was able to arrest Reagan for the murder. Reagan tried to claim her innocence saying they were too close for that, but when Ella brought up the party invite Reagan said it made him go crazy and she needed to stop him. When asked what she meant, she said she went to the arcade with the victim before he was to go to the party, however some strange music started playing. Reagan was able to keep herself under control, but Brent started acting crazy and making a mess of the place. With his sights on Reagan, she removed his sunglasses and shined the flashlight in his face, but it proved too bright and ended up causing a fatal seizure. Hoping to hide her involvement, she brought the victim's body to the party, hoping someone there would take the blame. Taking into account her actions, Judge Davenport sentenced her to 10 years in prison for the murder. Following the trial, Daisy accompanied the player in interrogating Reagan knowing the victim went wild because of the music. She explained it came from the radio all of a sudden after an announcement from some DJ. Upon looking back at the footage from that time frame, they discovered the music was being broadcasted by a pirate DJ calling themselves DJ Mind-Meister, a master of music, before playing the track and causing everyone in the laser tag place to go crazy. The team spoke with Sadie if she noticed anything, and she recalled it wasn't the first time she got caught in the middle of the DJ's broadcast. They always broadcast their music 3 times a day at heavily crowded areas of the district, but no one knows why they do it or why the music causes them to go crazy. With this information in mind, the team knew what they were u against and reported back to Chief Muñoz with this new info. Meanwhile, the team was approached by Colin Douglas, a local aristocrat who enjoyed throwing lavish parties in the district. Concerned about the continued uprising in attacks, he was afraid it would happen again at his upcoming grand party, the biggest one in the entire district. He requested the team do everything they can to put a stop to it, so the team decided to keep tracking parties to find where it'll happen next. After some looking around, they discovered an upcoming fashion show that'll display the year's best dress designs. Knowing what was happening and where they could strike next, the team made preparations to go to the upcoming fashion show in hopes of tracking the pirate DJ. Summary Victim *'Brent McKinney' (Dropped dead with no visible wounds) Murder Weapon *'LED Flashlight' Killer *'Reagan Walls' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats pizza *This suspect drives a convertible *This suspect plays laser tag Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears eyeshadow *This suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats pizza *This suspect drives a convertible *This suspect plays laser tag Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears eyeshadow Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats pizza *This suspect plays laser tag Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats pizza *This suspect drives a convertible *This suspect plays laser tag Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats pizza *This suspect drives a convertible *This suspect plays laser tag Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears eyeshadow Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats pizza *The killer drives a convertible *The killer plays laser tag *The killer has red hair *The killer wears eyeshadow Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Neon Party (Clues: Victim's Body, Sunglasses, Cell Phone) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pizza) *Examine Sunglasses (Results: Clear Liquid) *Analyze Clear Liquid (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer drives a convertible) *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Victim's Phone; New Suspect: Reagan Walls) *Inform Reagan of her friend's murder *Investigate Pizzeria (Clues: Receipt, Journal) *Examine Faded Receipt (Results: Pizza Order; New Suspect: Carina Payne) *Talk to Carina about her meeting with the victim *Examine Locked Journal (Results: Journal Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Journal (5:30:00; New Suspect: Rudy Jackson) *Ask Rudy why he invited the victim *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Laser Tag Field (Clues: Flashlight, Name Tag, Trophy) *Examine Name Tag (Results: Employee Name; New Suspect: Zaiden Hess) *Ask Zaiden if he noticed the victim (Profile Updated: Zaiden drives a convertible) *Examine Trophy (Results: Laser Tag Trophy; New Suspect: Sadie Buckley) *Talk to Sadie about the murder (Profile Updated: Sadie eats pizza and drives a convertible) *Examine Flashlight (Results: DNA) *Analyze DNA (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays laser tag; Profile Updated: Sadie plays laser tag) *Investigate Brick Oven (Clues: Cash Register, Party Invite) *Examine Party Invite (Results: Crude Drawing) *Confront Rudy over his drawing of the victim (Profile Updated: Rudy eats pizza and plays laser tag) *Examine Cash Register (Results: Love Letter) *Analyze Love Letter (8:00:00) *Interrogate Carina about her relationship with the victim (Profile Updated: Carina eats pizza and drives a convertible and plays laser tag) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Ask Sadie why she was annoyed with the victim *Investigate Glowing Barriers (Clues: Purse, Complaint Form) *Examine Faded Complaint Form (Results: Arcade Complaint Form) *Question Zaiden on the victim's complaint (Profile Updated: Zaiden eats pizza and plays laser tag) *Examine Purse (Clues: Doll) *Analyze Doll (6:00:00) *Interrogate Reagan about her voodoo doll (Profile Updated: Reagan eats pizza and drives a convertible and plays laser tag) *Investigate Light-Up Bar (Clues: Broken Glass, Pizza Box) *Examine Broken Glass (Results: Lightbulb) *Analyze Lightbulb (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Pizza Box (Results: Pink Dust) *Analyze Pink Dust (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears eyeshadow) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Sound of Music (3/6)! The Sound of Music (3/6) *Ask Reagan about the victim's sudden attack (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Laser Tag Field (Clues: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces (Results: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera (9:00:00) *See if Sadie remembers anything about the music (Rewards: Laser Tag Helmet) *Inform the Chief about this new development *Talk to the wealthy man requesting you (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Neon Party (Clues: Snack Tray) *Examine Snack Tray (Results: Party Flyer) *Analyze Party Flyer (6:00:00) *Move on to the next case! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Belcoast Cases Category:Sapphire Shores Cases (Belcoast)